Wasted
by Summercolors
Summary: Spoiler Alert: Read Kamichama Karin Chu to understand.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:About: Kazune has just died, and it's now up to karin to change the past


.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E. Invisable. .x. .X. .x.

.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R. Nekonohi .x. .X. .x.

.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M. Kamichama Karin .x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. Spoiler Alert: Read Kamichama Karin Chu to understand.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:About: Kazune has just died, and it's now up to karin to change the past.x.X.x

.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.I.N..x. .X. .x.

.x.X.x. A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E.x.X. Review.

The officer finshed his sentence and looked sadly at the young women, as she grabbed onto his sleve and fell to the hard ground of her pourch. She winced when her knees hit the cement and tears shinned in her blue green eyes. She looked desperate, as she looked down through her long blonde hair, repeating the same thing over and over again.

It can't be true. It can't be ture." She whispered. The police officer said sorry and walked off the porch towards the street. As he reached his car, he look behind once more as Karin Kujyou walked though her front door and shut it.

Inside the house, Suzune was crying. He was a little over the age of three now, and still acting like a small child. Karin rushed into his room and quickly picked him up off the floor, where he had been watching a kids show.

"It's okay." She whispered into his ear, brushing a short stande of blonde hair out of his small face. In return, Suzune looked up and smiled as his mom's face. karin gave a small sad smile.

"Mama?," Suzune had started to look a bot confused, sensing something was wrong with his mom. "When is daddy going to be home?" Suzune had only asked a innocent question, but it still caused tears to gather on her eyes.

"Daddy wont be back." She said, chocking on the last word a bit. "Daddy's gone. He's left us."

Later that night, after tucking Suzune in, Karin layed down in her bed and looked at the empty spot between her. Things had deffinatley changed since when she was still in school. And now that Kazune was gone, her life had changed even more, and this time for the worst. Karin could remember clearly how normal the day had started out. She could still feel where he had layed in bed that morning with her. Like any other day, Kazune had woken up first and made breakfast for everyone along with Suzune, pretending he was helping. Not being the happiest in the morning, Karin dragged he self out of bed, after being awoken by her giggling son who was practilly jumping on her.

"Good morning, honey." She said, walking past her husband to grab her daily cup of coffe. After wrapping her flowerered robe more secerley around her waist, she took a sip of the steaming hot bitter drink. After one their average breakfasts, Kazune's cell phone began to ring. It was Jun calling, which to the Kujyou family, was always an important call. After stepping out of the kitchen for a few minutes, Kazune returned to kiss his family goobye and said he would be back in a few hours. About an hour later was when the knock on the door came. Karin, thinking it was Kazune, knocking because he forgot his keys, awnsered the door with a huge smile on her face. A police officer was the number one person that she had least expected. Right away, she could tell something was wrong. Her world seemed to crash, as the officer began to talk. She didn't even here half the words he said, due to the fact that she was so shocked and the news made her feel as her heart was being ripped out. Karin only heard bits and pieces.

"He was found with another, and a third party was also alive and seems to have lost his memory. We have identified him as Jin Kuga."

Laying in bed, Karin began to cry once more, just from the thought of the officers news. She cried even more at the fact that she would never beable to hold, hear, see, and talk to Kazune ever again. That night, for the first time in a long time, Karin cried her self to sleep.

After a few shortfour hours of sleep, Karin awoke, this time due to her alarm clock going off. Karin groaned and crawled out of bed. She coulldn't believe it was noon already. It felt like she had only took a short nap. Throwing on her obe, Karin walked started to walk down the stairs. As she set her left foot down


End file.
